Kismet
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Rei is burdened from his previous relationship and Tala steps in to lend a helping hand. Yaoi TalaRei. Implied Mpreg


Disclaimer:  I own Charon.

A/N:  Again proving I can't actually escape the Beyblade fandom.  The plots won't leave me alone for long.  This is a late Easter present for Devlinnreiko and a huge story.  I hope you all enjoy.

Rei cursed under his breath as he darted under the canopy over the door just as the rain clouds over head released their load. He leaned back against the canopy covered door, golden eyes going to the bundle that was carefully cradled against his chest, wrapped in several blankets. Amethyst eyes peered up at him, black hair falling in wisps over the baby's forehead.

"Don't worry Charon. I'll try not to keep you outside for much longer. We're almost to the apartment." The neko-jin pressed a kiss to his son's forehead before carefully arranging the blanket to cover the baby's forehead. With a soft sigh he stepped out into the ice cold rain and continued down the street to their new home.

--

Rei stared up the narrow flight of stairs, adjusting Charon slightly so the small child was more safely tucked against his chest before he started up the long flight of stares. Charon giggled slightly, small hand grasping at the stuffed zebra whose head was barely peeking out of the blankets. The neko-jin kissed his son on the forehead before making the long hike up to the third floor.

His apartment was at the end of the hall, which was good because it meant he only had two neighbors on his floor to actually deal with.  Switching Charon to his other arm he fished the keys out of his pocket and opened the door.  It stuck on the carpet and he kicked it, wincing when the hollow sound echoed down the silent hallway.

Stepping in he shut the door, golden eyes sweeping over their new home.  The living room was bare, short of a small couch and TV.  The kitchen was tiny, with a small stove and refrigerator jammed against one wall.  Sighing at the state of the kitchen he moved to the bedroom.  It was even smaller then the kitchen, with a mattress on the floor taking up most of the room.  What few bits of clothing he owned were hanging in the closet with baby clothing and other baby items taking up the floor space.

Kneeling on the edge of the mattress he carefully set Charon down and freed his son from the blankets.  The tiny neko-jin, happy to finally be free of his binds pushed his zebra aside and rolled onto his stomach before getting to his hands and knees, cooing happily.  Under his mother's careful supervision he explored the mattress.

Rei stretched out on the mattress and smiled as Charon crawled the length and breadth of their bed.  Before too long the little one tired of exploring and he flopped on his stomach, amethyst eyes falling shut as he slowly drifted to sleep.  The neko-jin moved closer to his son and curled around the baby, drawing a pillow down so he to could get some sleep.

--

Rearranging the pillows around the bed with one hand, Charon cradled against his chest Rei yawned.  They'd woken around dinner time and after being fed his son had started drifting back to sleep.  He'd changed his cub and gotten him dressed in his pajamas.  Once the pillows were arranged he gently set Charon in the middle of the mattress and pulled a blanket up.  Brushing a soft kiss across his son's forehead he got back to his feet and went out to the living room to clean up, leaving the door open in case Charon woke.

There wasn't really much to clean up.  Dinner had consisted of one plate, with Charon picking fruit pieces up.  His cub's few toys were scattered over the living room floor as were the few books he owned.  It took only five minutes to clean up and he collapsed on the couch afterwards, Charon's zebra in hand.

He buried his nose in the animal's side, breathing in the soft milk-scent of his child.  It wasn't fair.  His cub should be living in a real house with a complete family, not forced to live with his 'mother' in a small apartment barely meant to be comfortable for a bachelor.

Not to mention his financial state.  He was still living off his dwindling prize money from the various tournaments and a gracious loan from Kai.  The Russian had been one to pick him up after Charon's father had abandoned him and he was eternally grateful for the slate haired man's help.

For a couple more minutes he stayed on the couch before getting up, knowing he needed to get some sleep.  Charon would sleep the night through but he was an early riser and would do anything in his power to wake his 'mother' as soon as possible.  He rolled off the couch and padded into the room to change before sliding into the bed to curl around his son.

--

Sure enough the next morning he was awakened by the sound of Charon giggling and the feel of wet hair against his arm.  He pulled his hair free of the cub's hands, the end soaked in saliva.  "Charon, chewing on my hair isn't good."  He got a coo in response and laughing he leaned forward to press a kiss to Charon's chubby cheek.

Humming he slid out of the bed, Charon held securely against his chest.  The little neko-jin was cooing and sucking on one of his hands, amethyst eyes wide as he watched the walls go by.

Rei set Charon down in the living room and handed him the stuffed zebra, knowing it would keep his son occupied.  While there wasn't really anything in the living room for Charon to get into to it was better to be safe.  The little neko-jin immediately began chewing on the stuffed animal's right leg as he watched his parent move around the kitchen.

There were several jars of strained peaches and other weird fruit mix ups in one cupboard which was good.  Charon absolutely refused to eat any thing with vegetables and would even spit out any food that he attempted to mix vegetables into.  There was a gallon and a half of vitamin enriched milk in the fridge for his cub in addition to his own 2 milk.  A package of chicken breasts and some steak were on the middle shelf, just waiting to be cooked.  The crisper at the bottom held some fruits and vegetables but he would still have to go shopping sometime soon.

"Let me make you some rice cereal Charon and then it is bath time."  His only response was a giggle from his cub and unable to keep from smiling Rei set out to make breakfast.

--  

Sighing Rei got out of the bed and moved one of the pillows to where he had been to keep Charon from rolling off the bed.  Miraculously his cub was still asleep, somehow managing to tune out the sounds of explosions and gunfire coming from next door.  While the building wasn't in bad shape, the walls were extremely thin.

"Stupid walls."  The neko-jin pulled a sweatshirt on before stepping out of the apartment, making sure to leave the doors open in case Charon woke.  Even in the hallway the noise coming from next door was loud and he had to wonder why no one was beating on the man's door.

He knocked and stepped back, not wanting too seem annoying.  When nothing happened he tried again, with a little more force.  Again nothing happened so he tried a third time, telling himself if no one answered he would try again in the morning.  After all, it was two in the morning and there was a chance his neighbor had simply fallen asleep while watching TV.

"I'll just come back tomorrow."  Before he could step back from the door someone moved to stand behind him, close enough he could feel their body heat.  A lean, pale arm slid into his view as the new arrival pounded on the door.

"Have to put some effort into it Kitten or he won't hear you.  He's half deaf as it is."

The voice was low and oddly familiar, though Rei couldn't pin down where he'd heard it.  Before he could turn around the door swung open and he found himself face to face with his neighbor.  Luckily, for whatever reason his neighbor ignored him and attacked the other person.  "What do you want Red?"

"For you to turn your fucking movie off and go to bed.  Some people are trying to sleep and you're making it difficult."

The man shot a quick dirty look at Rei before turning his attention back to the mysterious 'Red'.  "Fine, but this is a free country so don't expect me to make a habit of turning my movies down."  He slammed the door shut and the explosions coming from the apartment ceased.

"Thank you for hel-" Rei turned around and froze.  Tala was standing behind him, arms folded across his chest as he smirked.  The Russian was wearing dark pants hanging low off his hips and a black tank top, a slim sliver of his pale stomach visible.  He could see the humor in the icy blue eyes.  "Tala."

"Rei.  It's been awhile."

He couldn't look away from the older man who was somehow managing to look smug and sleepy without seeming like a total idiot.  The last time he'd seen the redhead had been shortly after he'd realized he was pregnant with Charon.  He'd been curled in the middle of Kai's bed, wrapped in blankets, listening as the two Russians had fought long and loud.  With a final last glance at the neko-jin on the bed Tala had strode out of the room.

"Almost two years.  What are you do-" Cocking his head to the side he could hear Charon crying, a sound more akin to the soft plaintive mewling of a hungry kitten.  "I have to go.  I'm sure I'll see you later."

Not waiting for the redhead to answer he vanished into his apartment, kicking the door closed behind him.

--

The next morning, a light knocking at the door had awakened him.  He scooped up Charon, who was half asleep and chewing on the leg of his zebra before going out to answer the door. 

Tala was on the other side of the door, a plate covered with aluminum foil in his hands.  "I figured I'd make breakfast."  His eyes dropped to Charon who was staring at him, the zebra completely forgotten.  "And this is?"

"Charon.  My son."  He looked for some kind of disgust or shock in the Russian's eyes but there was nothing beyond mild interest.  Without thinking about it he stepped aside, as though the redhead's thoughts about Charon were some kind of key to getting in.

The older man set the plate down on the table before turning back to look at the two neko-jin.  "He's cute."  In two steps he was back in front of Rei and he carefully took Charon from Rei, holding the little neko-jin like glass.  For a brief moment it looked like the infant was going to start crying but to his 'mother's' surprise he giggled and made a grab for Tala's bang, chubby fingers curling around the red strand and tugging.

At the bewildered look on Rei's face Tala adjusted Charon, careful to not dislodge the baby's hand.  "What's wrong?"

Rei shook his head.  "Nothing really.  It's just that he always cries when Kai picks him up."

The redhead smirked as he rested a hand on the neko-jin's shoulder and pushed him towards the small kitchen table.  "Don't get me wrong, Kai is one of my best friends but he's a bastard.  He could make a rock cry." 

He managed to get Rei to sit down and peeled the foil off the French Toast with his free hand.  When the neko-jin reached for Charon he deftly pulled away.  "No.  I think you deserve a chance to eat without him sitting in your lap."  Pulling a second plate and some silverware out he set it in front of Rei before taking the seat across from him with Charon in his lap.

Keeping one arm around Charon he shredded a piece of French Toast with his free hand and proceeded to feed the baby as he kept an eye on Rei, making sure the neko-jin actually ate.  It wasn't hard to see that the pressure of taking care of Charon on his own was pushing him to the edge.  There were dark circles under his eyes and while he'd always been lean he looked even thinner then usual.

Part of him wanted to tell Rei that it was okay, and that he was more then willing to raise another man's son. The moment he'd seen the little neko-jin he'd known who his other parent was.  Yes, it had broken his heart when Kai had told him the neko-jin had been involved with Johnny, but when he'd seen Rei curled in Kai's bed, eyes bloodshot and hurt none of it had mattered.  He still loved the neko-jin and had since the Worlds. 

Once Rei had finished eating Tala was back on his feet to deposit Charon in the neko-jin's lap before scooping up the dishes.  He dumped them in the sink with another pile of dirty dishes before plugging up the sink and adding soap and hot water.

Rei turned in his chair, to watch the Russian, trying to figure out what exactly the redhead was thinking.  He and Tala had talked several times after the World Championships, on the few off times he'd actually been in the suite rather then out with Johnny.  The last time he had seen Tala had been when he'd walked out after his fight with Kai.  "Tala?" 

The redhead paused in his washing off the dishes to glance at Rei.  The neko-jin was watching him, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Charon was again chewing on the end of his braid.  "Hmm?"

"Why are you doing this?"  Realizing how rude he sounded he quickly tried to backtrack.  "I didn't mean to sound unappreciative, I just-" He trailed off, coming to the conclusion he was just making the matter worse.

His reward was a true smile, not the wolfish grin he was used to from the redhead.  "You'd say Kai is your friend wouldn't you?"

The neko-jin nodded, ignoring the fact Charon was gnawing on his fingers in an attempt to ease the pain of his teeth coming in.

"And Kai and I are friends, which make you and I friends through Kai.  That and I always mange to make too much French toast and I hate wasting it."  Tala returned to the dishes, whistling as he worked.

Shaking his head Rei got up, knowing Charon needed to be changed.  He didn't quite believe the redhead's words.  Yes he was friends with Kai, but he could count the number of times he'd talked to Tala on one hand, and most of it had been the Russian asking how he was doing after his bout with Bryan.  Their conversations had hardly been enough to make them friends.

There was something Tala wasn't saying, but he was tried and didn't have the energy to try and unravel the redhead's motives.

When he remerged from his room the dishes had been done and dried and Tala had proceeded to clean up the rest of the apartment, not that there was much to be done.  Setting Charon down in the living room with his zebra he watched as the redhead put away the dishes.  "You didn't have to do that."

The redhead shrugged as he put away the last plate.  "Hold over from the Abbey.  Start what you finish.  Though they usually meant when it came to defeating your opponent."

Rei nodded. "Yeah, I kind of figured that out after my battle with Bryan."  There was a flash of something in the Russian's pale eyes, some emotion that the neko-jin couldn't quite pin down but he dismissed it.  Kai had told him about what they had been through in the Abbey and Bryan had actually apologized, which had been shocking to say the least.

"I appreciate it.  I'm surprised you're in Beijing.  Wasn't Kai going to give you all jobs with Biovolt?"  He moved to sit at the table, watching as Tala hung the towel he'd dried the dishes with before moving to the table.

Taking the chair across from the neko-jin Tala tugged at the silver bar running across the top of his left ear.  "He did and I do.  All four of us work for him, I just happened to pull the Beijing straw.  Bryan works as a liaison between Biovolt and Jurgen Enterprises, but you already know that.  Ian is in America and Spencer in Australia.  Kai blames his grandfather for what happened to us so he's decided we never have to worry about a job again."

"Funny, I never really imagined you as the middle management type."

A wolfish grin tugged at the corner of Tala's mouth.  "I never said I was middle management.  I'm the end all and be all of China's entire Biovolt wing.  The only person after me is Kai.  And believe me, none of the problems here make it to him."

"I'm sure they don't."  If the redhead was anything like Kai and Bryan when he was angry Rei didn't have a hard time imagining that Biovolt in China ran smoothly at all times.  "Why are you living down here?  Obviously you can afford better."

Tala leaned back in the chair, legs stretched out under the table.  "I shared barracks like sleeping arrangements with those four for as long as I can remember.  Even a tiny hole in the wall is better then the Abbey.  And I don't really have a need for a nice apartment.  No one to share it with."

There was something in the way Tala had said 'no one to share it with' that caused Rei's heart to clench in his chest.  He knew what the Russian meant about not having anyone, but it wasn't really anything he wanted to dwell on and he was certain the redhead didn't either. "Yeah, it is kind of liberating to have your own place."

--

Yawing Rei glanced at the clock on the wall it in the living room.  It was a little after one in the afternoon and he was ready for a nap.

"When was the last time you got a full nights sleep?"

Brow furrowing in the thought Rei yawned again.  "Right after I left Kai and Michael's place.  Went back to the village for a little before moving here."

Tala nodded and reached across the table to gently tap a finger against the back of Rei's hand.  "Go take a nap.  An idiot could see how tired you are."

"I—what about Charon?"  His cub was still in the living room, amused by some plastic blocks and

The Russian got up and pulled Rei's chair out, hand cupping his elbow as he pulled him up.  "Rei, I'm half cyborg and managed to rip a hole in the time space continuum.  I think I can manage to take care of Charon for a couple of hours."

Parental instinct crying out Rei didn't want to leave Charon alone with Tala, not because he didn't trust the older man, but it was neko-jin nature.  Because of their small population neko-jin were extremely protective of their cubs.  But in hindsight, he had trusted Kai and Michael and nothing had ever happened.  And Charon liked the redhead.

The need for sleep tugging at him Rei slowly nodded.

--

When Rei came back into the living room he froze, a smile tugging at his lips.  Tala was sprawled in the middle of the floor with Charon on his chest, both of them asleep.  A drool puddle had formed on the Russian's shirt and one of his cub's hands was fisted in the dark fabric.

"Feeling better?"

Rei jerked, one hand going to his heart.  "Crap Tala!  Don't scare me.  I thought you were asleep."

Tala tilted his head back, eyes shadowed by his lashes, one hand gently patting Charon on the back as the cub mewled in his sleep.  "I was until you came in.  Heightened senses."  Moving slowly he sat up, one arm under Charon to keep him comfortable.  "You didn't answer my question."

"Sorry.  I do."  Brushing his bangs behind his ears he moved into the kitchen.  "I don't suppose you want to stay for dinner, seeing as you fed us breakfast this morning?"

With a soft sigh the Russian leaned back against the couch, soothing the fussy cub.  "Sure."

--

Tala turned the TV off and carefully shifted from underneath Rei.  The neko-jin had fallen asleep as they watched after their biweekly dinner at his apartment.  He picked Charon up and settled the cub in the laundry basket in his room that served as a crib.  Once the little neko-jin tucked in he went back and slid Rei off the couch and into his arms. 

He placed the neko-jin in his bed and drew the comforter over the smaller man.  The next morning Rei would give him a lecture on how he would much rather sleep on the couch rather then steal the Russian's bed but it didn't bother Tala.  His couch was lumpy and crappy and he actually slept on the floor when Rei was in his bed.

Changing into a pair of loose pants and a tank top he turned back to his bed when Rei mumbled in his sleep and snuggled further into the blankets.  A painful hand clenched his heart and he wanted nothing more then to curl around the smaller man and prove how much he loved him, but he didn't want to put any pressure on the neko-jin.  Kneeling next to the bed he pressed a light kiss to Rei's forehead before getting up and leaving the room.

--

"Are you having fun shopping with your parents?"

Rei and Tala turned away from the jar of baby food they'd been debating to find a woman smiling at Charon as he gnawed on your finger.  They'd taken to going grocery shopping together shortly after the first night they had run into each other, since Tala had a car which made shopping much easier.  Every time they went out it was only a matter of time until someone made a comment about how cute it was they had decided to adopt.  At first they had made minor bets about how many times someone would comment, but after four months the novelty had worn off.

The woman smiled at them as she freed her finger from Charon's grasp.  "He's adorable.  I'm sure you'll be very proud of him someday."  With a wave of fingers she disappeared around the corner of the aisle.

Dropping several jars of baby food in the cart Rei turned back to look at Tala.  "I'm not sure which is funnier, the fact they think Charon is yours or the fact everyone thinks we're together."

A grin tugged at the corner of Tala's mouth but he didn't really feel any of the emotion behind the gesture.  "They're idiots.  Can't expect them to be able to figure it out."

--  

"Rei."

The neko-jin bit back an anguished moan at the sound of his name in _that _voice.  Once he had wanted to hear it again, husky in the morning when they first woke or later in the day when his accent deepened as he bitched about his teammates.  But after Charon's birth the desire had gone away and now he wanted he wanted nothing more then to wake up to his name with the faintest trace of Russian behind it.

Taking a deep breath he pulled the key from the mailbox and turned.  "Hello Johnny."

The older man was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black undershirt with a long sleeved navy shirt over the top.  His only consolation was the fact the Scot looked as uncomfortable as he felt, but he had the advantage.  If things got to ugly he could just go back up stairs and hide in the apartment.

"You're looking good Rei."  Johnny took a half step forward, eyes roving over the neko-jin.  He had mostly managed to convince himself he didn't actually want the younger man anymore (he much preferred women to men, but Rei had been too beautiful and spirited to pass up) but seeing Rei again after such a long time reminded him of what had first drawn him in.

Rei tapped the envelopes against his hand, eyes sharp.  "No thanks to you.  Why are you here?  You were fairly adamant when you said you never wanted to see me again after I told you I was pregnant."

The Scot shrugged.  "I was nineteen and I had just gotten someone pregnant.  What did you expect me to do?"

"Fucking own up to it and act like the adult you wanted everyone to see you as instead of acting like a character in a bad soap opera.  'I'm sorry Rei, but we can't continue this.  It isn't you it's me.  Why are you here?"  Rei knew having this fight in the foyer of the apartment building probably wasn't the best idea but he was to upset to care.

A low coil of pleasure settled in the pit of Johnny's stomach and he couldn't help but smirk.  He had a girlfriend, but the sight of Rei, angry and just as enthralling as he had been at the Championships had pushed away all thoughts of her.  All he wanted was Rei.  "I'm here to see my child."

Rei growled and took a step forward, ready to deny Johnny when he felt someone rest a hand on his neck. 

"Rei?"

Leave Tala to show up at the worst possible moment with Charon in tow.  He took his cub from the other man pressing a kiss to his hair even as he felt Tala's arm slide across his shoulders.  The weight of the Russian's arm around him was welcome, a reminder that he didn't have to face Johnny alone.

Trying to ignore the way Tala was getting friendly with the neko-jin Johnny focused on the child in Rei's arms, shocked.  Part of him had not actually believed male neko-jin could get pregnant but with his _son _in front of him he was no longer a disbeliever.  The baby looked more like Rei, with dark hair and an overall feline look but the eyes were all his, amethyst with slit pupils.  "Are you going to let me hold my son?"

Eyes narrowed Tala glared at the other man.  He could feel the tension in Rei and he didn't like the way the Scot was acting.  "Claming him as your son after you walked out on him is low McGregor.  I guess you are as stupid as I thought."

Rei lightly elbowed Tala in the stomach, not wanting him to make matters worse.  He knew the Russian was doing it for him and the thought sent a warm tingle through his body.  With Johnny it had always been about the lust and need to be able to touch.  That wasn't to say there was no lust with Tala, but it was softer and less intense, oddly soothing.  Just being with the Russian was enough.

Not wanting things to blow up even further, especially not with the chance of the nosy woman from the second floor showing up Rei carefully handed Charon to Johnny, well aware of the smug look Johnny was giving Tala and the fact the Russian was jealous. He stepped back against Tala, not trying to hide his smile when he feels Tala's arm slide around his waist.

It wasn't right for Tala to be touching the neko-jin, but Johnny found himself distracted as a small, sticky hand pressed against his cheek.  He turned his full attention to the baby in his arms, still feeling amazed that he has a son.  With his free hand he brushed a finger across Charon's cheek.

He had experience with children, namely with the kids of his many cousins, but there was something different about holding his own child.  "You don't look like a McGregor but I suppose the Clan will eventually accept you."

Tala noticed it first, the tears welling in Charon's eyes and the way he screwed his face up.  For a brief moment he considered rescuing the cub but his need to see Johnny look flustered and incompetent won out.  Seconds later Charon started crying and the Scot looked like someone had just handed him an active bomb.

Smirking Tala swooped in and plucked Charon from the Scot.  He said something in Russian and slowly the cub stopped crying, reaching for one bang as he hiccupped.  "I guess he doesn't like daddy so much."  He bestowed Charon upon Rei and leaned down to hug the neko-jin.  "I have to go to work.  Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine."  He canted his to the side, rubbing his cheek against Tala's, stubble rasping against his skin.  "Go."

With a short nod Tala pulled back, raising one hand to brush fingers across Rei's cheek.  Unable to resist he bent and kissed the neko-jin.  He felt Rei tense before the younger man relaxed into the kiss, moving as close as he could with Charon in his arms.  It was short and sweet, being their first actual kiss.  "I'll come by tonight after I get off."

Johnny watched as the Russian left the building before turning back to look at Rei, arms folded across his chest.  "I suppose I should be glad you took up with him and not the bastard who tried to kill you." 

Feeling suddenly vindictive Rei smirked.  "No, he's doing your best friend."  He shifted Charon who was starting to fall asleep, worn out by his sudden fit.  At that moment he wanted nothing more then to go upstairs and put his cub to bed and have some time alone, to sit and think.

"Rei, I want you and Charon to come back to Scotland with me."

It took a moment for Johnny's words to make sense and Rei wasn't entirely sure he hadn't imagined those words coming from the Scot.  For nearly two weeks after Johnny had dropped him on his ass he had hoped to hear those words, but they had never come.  Now, almost two years later the words were being said but he wasn't so sure it was what he wanted anymore.

"I can't do this right now Johnny."

The Scot shrugged, oddly nonchalant.  "I understand.  I'll come by tomorrow night.  Have a good evening Rei."

Once Johnny was out of the building Rei turned to go back upstairs, Charon asleep against his chest, completely unaware of the emotional crisis his mother was going through.

--

Tala slowly opened the door to Rei's apartment, not sure if the neko-jin was still awake.  Sometimes he would be asleep on the couch and others he actually retreated to the bed.  Tonight he was awake, wearing a long sleeved shirt that the redhead knew belonged to Kai and reading a book.

Shrugging his coat off and kicking his shoes next to the couch Tala climbed over the arm to sit facing Rei, one leg pressed against the couch back, the other resting on the floor.  "I've known he was Johnny's since the first day I saw him.  It doesn't change anything."

Shocked golden eyes focused on the Russian.  "How?"

Fingers brushing along Rei's cheek Tala smiled.  "Anyone with two brain cells to rub together could tell he is Johnny's."

A wane smile tugged at the neko-jin's lips as he set his book aside and turned to face his companion.  "I guess that means Tyson really is the brainless idiot Kai always said he is because he didn't figure it out when he saw Charon."

Laughing Tala pulled Rei forward to lean against him.  "Tyson was only born with one, so it isn't really his fault.  Did he say anything after I left?"

Rei relaxed into Tala's arms, needing the Russian's touch.  Part of him wanted to keep what had happened with Johnny a secret.  After all, he was an adult and technically could deal with his problems, but at the same time it was soothing to know that Tala's view hadn't changed any after the Scot's reappearance.

"He wants Charon and I to go back to Scotland with him."

Tala felt his heart freeze at those words.  He didn't know all the details of the falling out between Rei and Johnny but according to Kai it had been nasty and Johnny had been a dick.  Careful to keep his voice neutral the Russian asked the question he didn't want an answer for.  "Are you going to?"

Curling closer to the older man Rei half shrugged.  "Before Charon was born and shortly after I would have said yes, but now I'm not so sure."  He looked up at Tala through his bangs, eyes luminescent in the darkness, silently asking.

Smile tugging at the corner of his mouth Tala brushed a light kiss across the neko-jin's lips.  "Do you want me to stay the night?"

In answer Rei nodded and slid out of Tala's arms.  In the bedroom Charon was asleep in a laundry basket since there wasn't any space in the room for an actual crib and Rei had wanted to him to get used to not sleeping in the bed.  The neko-jin stripped his shirt off and sprawled on the right side of the bed, waiting for the redhead to join him.

Tala stripped his shirt off and pulled the belt from his slacks, eyes on the bed.  He finally had what he wanted, Rei in bed and waiting for him, even if sex wasn't involved.  Slipping under the covers he pulled Rei back to rest against his chest, one leg sliding between the smaller man's thighs.  He had what he wanted, but couldn't help but feel it wasn't going to last.

--

It was eight when Johnny showed up the next evening, wearing jeans and a black T-shirt and looking bored.  For a brief moment Rei had considered talking to the Scot in the hall but he had decided against, wanting to guilt trip the older man by showing him exactly where they were living.

"This place is ridiculous.  Why aren't you living somewhere else?"  The Scot was standing at the border between kitchen and living room, eyes roving over the apartment.

Leaning back against the front door the neko-jin watched the Scot.  He could see the could see disgust in his face and the way he held himself, as though he expected the dirty carpet to come alive and eat him.  "We aren't living somewhere else because this is all I can afford.  I don't have rich parents to borrow money from.  I'm living off my tournament winnings and a small loan from Kai."

Johnny made a dismissive gesture as he looked at the neko-jin.  "Minor detail.  Have you thought about what I asked?"

A nod was all he could manage, not trusting words.  He had lain awake long into the night thinking, acutely aware of Tala at his back.  Tala who dove into taking care of Charon like the cub was own.  Who showered them both with affection and didn't want anything in return.

His gaze drifted to Charon who was crawling around the living room pulling his zebra around by its tail and burbling happily.  Charon deserved so much better.

The older man, as if sensing Rei's thoughts moved to stand in front of him.  Brushing fingers under the neko-jin's chin he made Rei look at him.  "Charon is the McGregor heir Rei.  If you come back he'll have everything he could ever want.  And I promise I won't cut you out.  I know how important family is to you and Charon should know both his parents growing up."

Knowing he had hit on a sensitive topic for the raven haired man he shifted closer, running a finger across Rei's lower lip.  "And of course, there will be a place for you at McGregor manor."

Charon giggled and Rei closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sting of tears and what Tala would think.  "For Charon."

--   

"He left me."

_"What happened?"_

Tala sank onto the couch, Charon's zebra in his free hand.  He wasn't sure how the stuffed animal had gotten left behind but there was no doubt in his mind it had been an accident.  "Johnny showed up two days ago.  When I got home from work this morning he was gone."

_"For fuck's sake.__  This is the second time he's allowed the idiot to sweet talk him.  He needs to learn Johnny is just intrigued by his exoticness.  He doesn't actually care for Rei or he wouldn't have kicked him out the first time." _

Tala could imagine the look on Kai's face, all thunder and anger and could vaguely hear Michael in the background saying something.  "I'm open to suggestions Kai.  I don't exactly have the cash to go haring off to Scotland to convince him I love him."

_"Not surprising.  I'll wire you some money later today but don't get too excited.  Rei needs some convincing.  I think __Bryan__ said something about he and Robert going to __Scotland__ this week.  Let me call them and see what they can do and then I'll call you back."_

"Whatever you say….wait a minute!  Even they knew about Charon?  What the hell was I the last one to know?"

_"Tala I love you like a brother, but you are a freaking dumb ass.  Of course Robert knew.  He's known as long as I have.  The only reason you didn't know earlier is because you were to busy mooning over Rei.  Robert and Johnny got in a fight in the middle of the hallway when Robert found out what he'd done.  __Bryan__ got pissed at their yelling and went out to break it up."_

The redhead sprawled out on the couch, not letting go of the zebra.  "I'd always wondered how he and Robert got together.  Whenever I asked he would just glare at me."

_"It's __Bryan__, what did you expect.  Give it a couple days and I promise Rei will be back with you."_

Tala set the phone aside with the click sounded in his ear, feeling angry.  He hated having to rely on other people.

--

Rei set the newspaper he'd been skimming aside and got to his feet, padding over to the picture windows.  It had just finished raining and the rolling lands outside the window were glimmering in the afternoon sun.  Sighing softly he rested his forehead against the cool glass, golden eyes sliding shut.

It had been a little over a week since they'd left Beijing and Tala.  The moment they'd set foot in the manor a nurse had swept Charon off and into the nursery while he'd been taken to his own room by the housekeeper.  In the entire time since that day he'd seen Johnny maybe three times and it seemed the Scot was avoiding him at all costs.  Tala had actually wanted to spend time with him and he'd been stupid to leave. 

Rubbing tiredly at his eyes he thumped his head lightly against the glass.  "I shouldn't have left." 

"You aren't happy here."

At the soft statement Rei whirled around, a wan smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  "Hello Robert."  He'd gotten to know the knight in the time he'd been involved with Johnny and he genuinely liked the older man.  "I'm surprised to see you here."

The German moved to stand next to the neko-jin at the windows, eyes serious.  "I could say the same Rei.  After what Johnny did to you I'm extremely surprised that he managed to convince you to come back."

Rei pulled his hair over his shoulder, nervously fingering the end.  "I didn't really come back for me.  Charon deserves a chance to know his father and grow up with all the advantages that come with being the McGregor heir."

"While I must commend you on putting your son first, I think you are failing to see the bigger picture here.  Charon needs you to be happy as much as you want him to have a good life.  And I honestly believe remaining here is not healthy for either of you." 

Not believing what he was hearing Rei turned to look at the purple haired man, only to find Robert watching him, concern evident in his face.  "But Johnny is your best friend.  How can you say that?"

He rested a hand on the neko-jin's shoulder, squeezing lightly in reassurance.  "Yes, Johnny is my closest friend, but his treatment of you is reprehensible.  He was old enough to take responsibility for his actions but instead he chose to act in an immature manner and I refuse to forgive him for that."

"Robert, we need to get going if we're going to make it to the board meeting on time." 

Rei turned, a slight smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.  Bryan was standing in the doorway, dressed in a charcoal suit with a dark navy shirt and white tie.  The maniac look was gone from his eyes and he seemed more calm and relaxed.  "Bryan."

The lavender haired man dipped his head slightly in greeting.

"Of course Liebster, I just need a moment more."  Robert turned back to Rei.  "Is Johnny's name on Charon's birth certificate?"

Shaking his head Rei returned his attention to the older man.  "No.  When it comes to male births they simply list the birth parent.  Until the adoption papers are signed next week as far as the government is concerned I'm Charon's only legal parent."

The German nodded.  "As I figured.  Leave.  Take Charon and return to Beijing and Tala.  He'll cherish you while Johnny simply sees you as a trophy.  And remember if he tries to take Charon away through legal means, call me and I will help.  My lawyers could defeat his without trying."  He brushed a soft kiss across the neko-jin's forehead before joining Bryan at the door. 

They exchanged brief words before Robert disappeared, leaving the two alone.  Smiling briefly Bryan tossed a red rose to the neko-jin.  "He misses you."      

Once the Russian had disappeared Rei sank to knees, the rose held close to his chest.  "I shouldn't have left."

--

 It was nearly midnight but it didn't matter.  He was going to take Charon and they were going to go back to Beijing and Tala.  Luckily, none of the doors in the manor squeaked so sneaking into the nursery wasn't hard.  The nurse's room was through a door and he knew for a fact the woman had a tendency to sleep like a log.

Moving quietly he crossed the room to stand by the crib.  Charon was asleep, sucking on one hand, the other clenched in his blanket.  Smiling softly he trailed his finger along his son's cheek.  At the soft touch Charon awoke with an inquisitive mew and sat up, reaching for the older neko-jin.

"I've been an idiot Charon.  Forgive me?"

Giggling Charon used the bars to pull himself to a standing position.  Wavering on his feet he reached out with one hand to make a grab at his mother's bangs.  "I'll take that as a yes and that you want to see Tala again."  Brushing a kiss across his son's forehead he quickly packed a bag, not caring what he took.  It was the least Johnny could do.

Once everything was packed he scooped Charon out of the crib.  Balancing his cub on his hip he pulled a cellphone out of his pocket.  With Charon's birth coming so soon after the Worlds he hadn't had enough money to afford a cellphone and he'd never thought to ask Kai about it.  The phone was programmed with one number and he had no doubt who had left it for him.  Bryan and Robert, helping in their own way.

Finger hovering over the send button Rei paused.  He wanted to go back to Tala, but he wasn't sure if the Russian still wanted him.  Charon chose the moment to tug on his bang, burbling happily.  "I'll never understand how he put up with you doing that all the time."

As suddenly as his reluctance to call Tala had come it was gone and he pressed the call button and raised it to his ear.  Balancing the phone between his shoulder and head he gently pried Charon's hand from his hair and replaced it with a stuffed elephant.  Seemingly unaware of the fact it wasn't his zebra he immediately began chewing on its leg, allowing his mother peace on the phone.

_"Rei?"_

At the sound of Tala's voice, low and husky with sleep Rei felt everything he had wanted to say dry up on his tongue and there was only one thing he could get out.  "I love you Tala and I'm sorry.  Forgive me?"

He heard the Russian's sharp intake of breath at his words and for a brief moment he feared Tala was going to tell him to disappear and never come back.  _"Rei, I never thought I'd hear from you again.  Wait for me outside."_

Before Rei could ask Tala why he was in Scotland the redhead hung up.  With a bemused smile touching his lips Rei slipped the cellphone into a pocket on the bag.  Snatching a blanket from the crib he bundled Charon in it and left the room as silently as he'd come in.

It was raining outside so he stood under the covering over the front door, not wanting to risk Charon's health.  Five minutes later a car roared into the driveway and pulled to a stop.  The driver side door swung up and Tala slid out, all liquid grace.  Two seconds later he was in front of Rei, one hand cupping the neko-jin's cheek as they kissed, slow and sweet and perfect.

Tala broke the kiss, his hand sliding from Rei's cheek.  "This isn't the time or place for this conversation.  You both need to be some place dry and warm."

Unable to argue with Russian's soft words Rei tossed his bag in the backseat and slid into the front seat, Charon in his lap.  Nothing else was said as Tala slipped back in and they pulled away from the manor.  Despite the fact it was a fifteen minute drive into town the neko-jin found it hard to keep his eyes open, comforted by Tala's presence.

He woke to the feel of Tala stroking his cheek, his voice low and smooth.  "I know you're tired Rei, but we need to talk before you can sleep."

"Fine."  He handed Charon to the Russian before sliding out of the car.  Charon remained asleep through the transition, though he rubbed his cheek against Tala's shoulder, soothed by the man's sharp icy scent.  "I think he missed you as much as I did."

Smiling Tala pressed a light kiss to the top of Charon's head before leaning down to kiss Rei.  "Inside.  We have a room on the third floor."

The lobby of the inn was deserted for which Rei was glad.  He knew he looked like crap and didn't really want to have to deal with the stares he knew he'd get.  They climbed the stairs, Tala's hand warm against the small of his back.

Their room was small, with a double bed against one wall and a bassinet tucked in the corner.  Tala settled Charon in the bassinet with his zebra while Rei sat on the edge of the bed and kicked his shoes off.  He felt more alive then he had in the manor but he wasn't sure if it was because he was happy to be out or the adrenaline from knowing he and Tala had to talk.

Tala sank to his knees on the floor, his hands resting on Rei's thighs, thumbs rubbing circles in the stiff muscles.  He could practically feel the tension radiating off the neko-jin and he knew it was his fault.  It hurt to know his companion was so tense about them and what happened.  He never wanted Rei to have reason to be uncomfortable around him.

Knowing he couldn't avoid looking at Tala any longer Rei finally settled his gaze on the other man.  The redhead was frowning, eyes half closed and without thinking Rei reached out to smooth the wrinkles from between arched brows.  "I'm sorry Tala."

"Rei, please stop saying you're sorry."  Tala pulled the neko-jin's hand down and pressed a kiss to his palm before pressing a second kiss on the back.  "You have nothing to be sorry about.  It's my fault you left."  He cupped the neko-jin's face, thumbs stroking over his cheeks.  "If I'd told you from the first day that I loved you none of this would have happened."

He feathered a light kiss across Rei's lips.  "And by first day, I mean when you defeated Bryan."  Not giving the younger man a chance to answer he kissed him again, gently pressing the neko-jin into the bed.

Rei wanted answers from the redhead, like why Tala hadn't seen fit to tell him in nearly two years that he'd been in love with him since the World Championships.  But Tala's kiss was perfect and the warm lean body above him was making it hard to focus and when the redhead's hand slid under his shirt he ceased to care.

--

Tala scrubbed at his hair with the towel as he stepped out of the small communal shower at the end of the hall.  Rei had gone to the grocery store down the street in search of baby food, leaving Charon with his lover.  Eyes narrowing in anger the Russian stalked forward.  Johnny was standing in front of their room, hand raised in preparation to knock.  "What the fuck are you doing here?" 

Johnny whirled around at the angry words only to find himself pinned to the wall with an arm across his throat and pale eyes staring at him.  They were roughly the same height, though Tala had the advantage of all his Abbey training.  "I came to take my son home."

The Russian laughed and pressed his arm to the other man's throat, smirking at the brief flash of fear in amethyst eyes.  "He stopped being your son the moment you became a coward and walked out of his life.  The fact you think you can just walk back into Rei's life and take Charon from him just proves what exactly you are.  A selfish uncaring bastard."

Leaning forward he pushed more of his weight against Johnny, cutting off his breath.  "I suggest you walk out of here and don't ever try to contact Rei again.  The only thing I want to see arrive at our home from you is three thousand dollars a month until Charon's eighteenth birthday."  He let up for a brief moment, allowing the Scot a gasped breath.  "And remember, I know plenty of places to dump a body where the authorities won't ever find it."

"Are you serious?"  Johnny stepped away from the Russian, not trusting the redhead to not come after him again.

Tala smirked, though some of the tension drained out of his body.  "No, but I know a couple people who would pay to let me send some high priced attorneys after your blood if you ever try to get custody of Charon, so I suggest you not try."  He snapped his towel at the other man.  "Get the hell out of here."

He waited until the Scot glared at him one last time before heading back into the room.  Charon was standing up in the bassinet, giggling around the fist jammed in his mouth.  Tossing his towel on the bed Tala scooped the cub out of his crib before dropping to the bed, Charon on his knees.  "Well kid, I chased off your real father.  Do you suppose you can put up with me taking his place?  I promise I love Rei and that I'll never leave you, how's that sound?"

Charon pulled his hand out of his mouth and pressed a drool covered hand to the Russian's chest as he burbled happily.

Laughing Tala brushed a kiss to the top of Charon's head.  "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
